These Inconvenient Fireworks
by cherry valence
Summary: Happily ever after is filled with ups and downs. Killian Jones and Emma Swan are getting ready to embark on their own.
1. Chapter 1

**These Inconvenient Fireworks**

_Chapter 1_

Summary: Happily ever after is filled with ups and downs. Killian Jones and Emma Swan are getting ready to embark on their own.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing these characters for a time and putting them back when I'm done.

It was a problem, Emma concluded, brushing her teeth violently. It was a big problem.

From the bathroom she heard the click of the front door. Killian was back with Henry. How was it that a pirate was so damn timely?

"Emma, love!" Killian called, "We've returned."

However it was a problem that would need to wait to be dealt with. She couldn't be late for this party, and she just...just couldn't deal with it now. She needed time. Frankly, she needed all the time she could get.

"Mom, c'mon!" Henry called, his voice tinged with impatience as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Mom, we're going to be late."

Emma rinsed her mouth and set the brush to the side before tugging the door open. She couldn't say that it wasn't a feeling that she didn't understand.

"And suddenly you're so concerned with being on time? You're singing a different tune when I'm getting you up for school, kid."

"Late is bad form." Henry told her, with a know-it-all look that Emma blamed on a certain over confident pirate.

Emma glanced over her son's head with a wry smile to meet Killian's eyes. For a moment she forgot about her worries.

"You don't say."

His blue eyes pierced through her, and she felt a catch in her stomach before looking away. God, she wasn't ready for this. They weren't ready.

"Henry," Emma said, gesturing to the trash bag in the hall. "Take that out to the dumpster and we'll meet you out front."

"Sure." Henry shrugged, giving Killian a pleading look. "They're all waiting on us by now, you know. The party started at six."

Emma knew that he doubted her ability to get going and he was excited for the big family dinner. She would have traded anything to not do this tonight.

"He's excited." Killian said. "And you are a tad late."

"You don't have to tell me that." Emma said, ducking away from him to grab her boots and pull them on.

"Are you okay love? Killian asked her, "You're looking a little pale."

"Just tired." Emma said, avoiding his face because he was good at knowing if she was lying.

She changed the subject quickly.

"You had fun at the marina?" Emma asked, skillfully avoiding his eyes, and trying to be exceptionally interested in zipping her boots. "He loves sailing with you."

"I do as well." Killian said, a smile at his mouth. "He's a natural. Henry would make an excellent sailor. Shall we go now however, before he completely abandons us for the fun?"

Killian asked the question with a wry smile, and Emma realized he wasn't exactly thrilled about the party either. He did it for her. Usually she'd be filled with a swell of joy over this, but now it left her with a sinking feeling in her belly.

"Let's get this over with." Emma said with a sigh, hurrying past him and yanking her jacket from the hook.

She could only imagine the spectacle her mother had planned for the first Easter dinner with her little brother.

"That's the spirit love." Killian chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

Mary Margaret was suspicious. Emma and Killian were late, and if it was for the reason she thought, she could hardly object.

Emma deserved all the love and happiness she could have in her life and Killian gave that to her in spades. She saw the way they looked at each other.

A smile crossed her face. She knew the look of true love well.

And there it was. Sort of.

David was walking over with a frown, retreating from the window where he'd been waiting since Killian and Henry had passed by to fetch Emma from upstairs. This overprotective streak that he was on with Emma was on the verge of driving her crazy.

"Seven minutes." David said to her with a grim look. "Seven minutes late."

He may as well have been announcing a murder in the town square. This version of her husband was making her ever so happy that her baby was a boy. She didn't think she could go through this a second time.

"Oh my." Mary Margaret said, opening her eyes wide in mock horror. "That's awful. We had better notify the proper authorities...oh wait. She's already up there."

David scowled at his wife.

"He went up there nine minutes ago."

"I hardly doubt a grandchild is being conceived in that time span. I really don't believe it works that way." Mary Margaret told him. "Besides, Henry is there to chaperone."

Mary Margaret chuckled to herself. This was fun.

"You…" David groaned in frustration. "I don't like any of this."

"I know he's grown on you. Besides, she loves him." Mary Margaret said with a smile as she saw the little trio pass by the window. "So we love him."

"I like my way better." David grumbled, glancing over as they walked in the door. "I love my daughter, so I can't do that."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. He was just an insufferable, overgrown child. And he called her overprotective.

"You're here!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, hugging each of them in turn, refusing to let her husband ruin this lovely night.

She lingered for a moment with Killian,

"David's cranky. Please don't mind him." She whispered.

Killian really had grown on her, and she thought that in a lot of ways he really was perfect for her daughter.

Mary Margaret turned to Emma.

"You were a little late. Your father worried." she explained pointedly, waiting for Emma to tease her father.

"Late?" Emma looked at them quizzically. "I'm not late. Hardly. Not at all."

Mary Margaret was taken aback for a moment by her daughter's jittery behavior.

"No, of course not." she smiled, "How about a drink?"

Could she have picked a worse time?

Well, then again, there wasn't much choice going on here, Emma thought, as she navigated the party trying to avoid her parents and Killian. She could only abandon so many drinks before people started asking questions and gossiping.

Storybrooke was a small town, and gossip was the biggest commodity.

"Who are you running from?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow as she bumped into her.

"I'm not running." Emma said with a frown, brushing her hand through her hair and trying to look as normal as possible. "I'm walking. I thought Henry was with you."

"I've been abandoned for Hook." Regina grimace with disapproval that she hid poorly. "It's fine. I'm looking for a stiff drink. You look like you could use the same."

"Not…" Emma sighed, feeling the same gurgle in her stomach from earlier. "Not right now."

"You're not looking so well." Regina said. "I warned Mary Margaret about that flu epidemic. I always set up shots earlier in the year but…"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not mayor anymore. It's all on her head now. "

"Regina."

Emma shook her head, and almost cracked a smile.

"I'm fine. I don't get sick."

Unfortunately. Emma thought. She had hoped and prayed that this was the common flu, hell even a magical flu but it was a little bit bigger than that. A little bit more complicated as well.

"I'm a little tired maybe, but I do appreciate the commentary."

"Could have fooled me." Regina said, then glanced away. "Your pirate is on his way over, so I'm taking that as my cue to leave."

"Or stay." Emma said quickly, desperate to avoid being alone with him until she figured this out.

It hadn't even... They didn't even have a year under their belts. She still was living with her parents. He didn't even have a drawer.

Regina gave her a strange look. "Excuse me?"

"You should...get to know each other. Like each other." Emma said quickly, stumbling over her words. You're both, connected to Henry. It's good for him to see the people he loves, you know, together."

"He managed just fine when we hated each other." Regina said.

Any argument she had ended there as Killian strolled over, looking as dashing as always. It was his posture that she noticed first. He walked like he belonged in another world, like he was still meant for castles and ballrooms...and dancing.

A smile crossed her face as she remembered their dance, their one and only dance.

Killian wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her.

"I've been looking for you love." Killian said, before glancing to Regina. "My apologies for stealing away Henry. He's become quite accomplished at darts."

"Of course." Regina said, before biting down on a retort. "I'm sure it's a skill."

"I've always found it to be an enjoyable pastime. And useful as well." Killian grinned.

He offered Emma a drink.

"Your parents are making a toast in a moment, and I'm afraid if I don't return you to them your father will challenge me to a duel."

Crap. Emma thought. Crap. Oh…there was no such thing as a reprieve, was there?

Emma looked around the cafe, seeing all the faces that she'd come to know as family. Granny, Ruby... Leroy, of course. Blu and Belle. Emma smiled as her face met Belle's. She could almost feel the broken heart. Ashley and Aurora and their...

Emma swallowed with some difficulty. Their babies.

And then her parents, her brother, Henry, Regina...

Killian. She loved him. God so much. It scared her though. She hadn't felt like this since she'd first fallen for Neal, and it was no mystery how that had ended. A repeat of that would kill her.

Never mind... Rejection. There were a million fears and each breath brought her to a new one.

This they had never discussed, never considered.

She exhaled long and hard.

She was terrified.

"Are you okay love?" Killian rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Of course." Emma smiled, and nodded her head. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"We want to thank everyone, all our friends-our family for being here to celebrate this holiday." David began, "Our first with our son, and our daughter as a family."

"It means everything to have all of you here to celebrate with us. And after the last year," Mary Margaret said, "We just wanted to say how much you all mean to us."

Emma felt her heartbeat start to race as she just felt this unbearable wave of anxiety and nausea all at once. She took careful slow breaths trying to calm down.

She broke away from Killian unable to keep the nausea in check and made a mad dash for the bathroom. This time she wasn't going to be able to keep it down.

Emma heard her name being called and flung the door shut before expelling the little contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She should have allowed the flu excuse. Regina had given her the opportunity to exploit it.

The vomit burned her throat and she heard a knock at the door. She sighed, knowing without a question that it was Killian on the other side.

"Emma, love…"

Killian.

She listened as he wiggled the door knob when she didn't respond, but the lock was secure.

"I'll be out in a minute." Emma called out, pressing a hand to the door. "I think I have the flu. You should keep your distance."

Well, it didn't hurt to try.

"If you're not feeling well, some rest might be in order." Killian suggested with a cautious note in his voice.

He'd learnt it was an art with Emma. Orders were not something that she took to well, but he had discovered that she could be quite amenable to gentle suggestions.

"Your parents will understand."

"I don't need to rest." Emma said, sipping at the glass of water that Hook had retrieved from Granny. "Empty stomach...or something."

Emma's explanation dissipated into some sort of mumble as she turned away from him with a smile for Henry as he slid into their booth.

"Hey kid!" Emma smiled. "Having a blast?"

Killian watched her carefully, doubting her insistence. While she put on a good face, he could tell that there was something about her that was slightly off kilter today. He'd barely had a moment along with her all day, at it seemed like she was making an effort to do anything except be alone with him.

He didn't recall doing anything that may have upset her, but then again, that was no guarantee.

"Are you kidding, this is the best Easter ever mom." Henry beamed.

"I can see that." Emma said, gesturing to the plate of cupcakes and cookies he brought with him. "Looks like you brought enough for the whole family."

"Grandpa said I'd better get what I like before the dwarves descend." Henry replied, then turned to Killian. "I grabbed some of the pink ones that you liked, Killian."

Aye, he knew it was a mistake. By the twitch of a smile on Emma; face he could tell she was getting ready to tease him mercilessly. Perhaps that meant she was feeling better.

"Pink, huh?" Emma laughed, and nudged him with her elbow.

For the first time that night, he felt like things were a little more normal.

"The mini cakes hardly come in...other ways." Killian said.

"Cupcakes." Henry corrected him. "It's cupcakes."

"Of course," Killian said, "Because it always makes more sense in your way."

"I think he kind of has a point this time." Emma said. "You're still not ever selling me on talking phone though."

"This world really is something." Killian said, grabbing one of the mini cakes and polishing it off in two bites before turning to Emma's ear.

"As long as you're in it, love."

He kissed her cheek softly, and pulled away, as he saw the pink color rise on her cheeks.

God love him, he loved this woman with all his heart.

"Well, you don't have a fever." Mary Margaret said, after pressing the back of her hand to Emma's forehead.

She had been walking over as she overheard Killian trying to urge her to go upstairs and get some rest if she wasn't feeling well.

"That's because I'm fine." Emma said, with a slightly sharp edge to her voice.

Mary Margaret was a little taken aback. That wasn't like Emma.

"Excuse me." Emma said, giving Killian a glance and he slid out of the booth to give her the room to leave. "I have to take care of something."

Mary Margaret dropped into the booth across from Killian with Neal.

"Is something bothering her?" Mary Margaret was stunned by the brush off her daughter had just given her.

"She doesn't seem to be feeling well." Killian said, "I think she's looking for some space right now."

"Neal's probably been keeping her up all night like the rest of us." Mary Margaret sighed, and shook her head. "I forgot his bottle."

Mary Margaret glanced over to him, "Do you mind watching him?"

Killian seemed taken aback by her request for a moment, and then nodded his head. He unscrewed the hook and set it on the table as she handed him the baby.

"You seem to know what you're doing, all right." Mary Margaret said with a smile as he cradled the baby in the crook of his arm.

And he was good with Henry. She wondered how much Emma noticed that as well. Henry adored Killian.

"I've known children." Killian said, glancing up at her. "I had a nephew… and a niece. That was a different life though. My life has hardly been conducive to children."

"Right." Mary Margaret said, trying to swallow down on a dismayed sigh as she walked toward the front of the cafe to fetch a bottle from the stroller.

She wanted to turn right back around when she ran into her husband.

"What's happening?" David asked her, "I saw that Emma slipped away pretty quickly."

"You know, you keep willing something bad to happen, and it just may." Mary Margaret told him. "Nothing's wrong. And I wish you'd be friendlier with him. She loves him, and he makes her happy."

"We have nothing in common to talk about. He's a thief and a pirate and I'm-" David stopped abruptly at the look on his wife's face.

"And you're Emma's father who loves her very much. And he's the man that Emma loves and who loves Emma." Mary Margaret snapped. "Figure out the common denominator."

Hardly conducive to children.

Killian's words rang in her head as she listened to his conversation with her mom. It wasn't anything that she didn't know before. They both lived complicated lives, day to day she didn't know if she was just Emma Swan, or if she was the Savior.

He wouldn't want this, and she wasn't ready for this. She was still working on being the best mother to Henry she could be, trying to make up for all the years she had missed. Back then, before Henry she had told herself that if she couldn't be a mother to him, she'd never be a mother.

For a long time, she didn't have the least desire. It just wasn't something she was equipped for. What had she known of being a mother?

Emma felt paralyzed with this overwhelming sense of anxiety. He loved her, yes, but what now? What could she ever do about this?

It was like whatever happy ending that she thought she had was collapsing through the roof, and she had no idea what to do.

The pounding on the bathroom door roused Emma enough to raise her head from the cool porcelain of the toilet seat. Again. She forgot the special hell that this was.

"Oh, for the love of…" Regina's voice trailed off through the door. "Emma!"

Quickly, Emma jumped up to tug the door open and yanked Regina inside.

"Quiet." Emma shushed her, shutting the door behind her. "No one knows I'm in here."

"Oh yeah…" Regina said with a nod of her head, rolling her eyes. "Best kept secret in town, I'm sure. For god's sake, if you're sick just go home. I think we'll survive without one sheriff."

"It's not quite that easy." Emma said with a sigh, like she wouldn't if she could? "Can you...keep a secret?"

As Emma was trying to reason out what was happening, and that she was...she had to tell someone...Regina laughed out loud. Really, because this was so funny? She hadn't even gotten to her moment of crisis and Regina thought it was hysterical.

"Sorry. It's just sort of...ironic. Snow White's daughter asking if I can keep a secret." Regina cleared her throat, trying to cover the upturned corner of her mouth. "Trouble in paradise? True love isn't all I hear it's cracked up to be?"

"I'm pregnant."

Emma felt herself explode with the relief of putting it into words, saying it out loud.

Regina seemed to be struck dumb, and it left Emma thinking about why she told her. She knew what everyone else's reactions would be, she supposed. Her mother would be thrilled, she'd be convinced it was the best thing in the world. Her father, less so. She was sure that would go poorly for Killian. She was pretty sure he lived in some delusional little world where he didn't consider she had sex with Killian. And Henry...oh god. What would he think? Would he be okay? Would he feel like he was being replaced? Maybe he wouldn't be happy about it at all.

And then...she was scared. Terrified of what Killian would...feel. Pirate though he claimed to be still-through and through-he was an honorable man. Maybe more so than any they'd known. She wouldn't want him to feel like he'd owed it to her when it wasn't what he wanted.

Again, there was a knock at the door, and Emma felt a wave of panic. How was she talking her way out of this one?

"Find another restroom!" Regina barked through the door.

Whoever was on the other side scampered away quickly. Emma had to admit that she wished she had that kind of authority—and she was the sheriff.

"Well, that's a surprise." Regina said, "Should I offer my congratulations now, or will there be a royal ceremony?"

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed, "I don't even know...I don't know. I haven't...I haven't told anyone."

"You haven't told Hook yet." Regina cracked a smile, nodding her head slowly. "It's hardly a tragedy. Tell him. He's in love with you. It's not the end of the world."

"You're not very sympathetic." Emma mumbled, dropping down onto the closed toilet seat.

"What can I say? I was a fan of the first one, and I would doubt that another one will fall far from that tree." Regina said with a wave of her hand, dismissing Emma's concern.

Regina grabbed her arm, pulling her from the bathroom and into the dim hallway. From the shadows, she pointed to Henry wrestling with Killian in the front of the cafe.

"I hate to say it, but do you really think you need to worry?" Regina raised an eyebrow, "On either count. Hook isn't terrible. You know, Henry always wanted a brother, but I'm sure he could be persuaded to accept a sister."

Emma sighed, feeling nervous, but at least the overwhelming anxiety seemed to abate. She hadn't thought it was possible, but Regina had made her feel slightly better about her situation. Maybe this could work. Maybe Killian and she…maybe they could make this work. When she watched him with Henry, like this, it was almost like it was ingrained in him. He would be a great father, whether he might believe it or not. Henry admired him so much.

"Eat something." Regina suggested to her as they walked into the party. "If you need me to run interference, I can. I do cause a good distraction."

"Thanks…"

Regina touched an arm, "That's fine. Just make a note that when this is over, to tell your mother that some of us are better at keeping secrets than others."

"Regina," Emma groaned, "Please…"

Regina laughed, "See, I have a sense of humor now too. You people don't have the market on that."

"Hey sailor," Emma slipped between Hook and the counter with a slight smile, "Escort the lady to a dance?"

She cocked her head toward the garden where music played and few people were dancing. It was as private a place as she was going to find tonight, she just needed some time and space to think in. Everything in her brain felt so crowded right now.

"I'd be honored." Killian took her hand and rested it on his arm. "Are you feeling better?"

"Rather." Emma smiled, taking a breath and trying to steady her heart. When she looked into those big, crystal blue eyes it was easy to get distracted.

"I don't think I remember the steps, though." She admitted. That night that they waltzed felt so far away.

Killian smiled, a light in his eyes dancing as he looked down at her and took her hand in his, squeezing it once.

"Remember what I told you love," Killian brushed a hand across her cheekbone. "There's really only one rule."

"Pick a partner who knows what he's doing." Emma breathed as he pulled away from her, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Killian picked up her other hand in his, and carefully rested his hooked hand upon her waist.

"Aye." Killian smiled. "That's it, love."

And for the moment they just danced. Emma let everything, all the worry, and the stress drift away as he twirled her around the small dance floor. She could close her eyes and feel like she was flying, and she was so safe. Untouchable. It was just the two of them.

She enjoyed every second of the song. Killian was a great partner. In any moment of confusion he was there to catch her and carry her along. She felt like she could keep doing this forever.

But then the song ended and she was brought back to reality.

Emma sighed, leaning in close to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Killian, I need to talk to you...about something." Emma felt a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth. "Maybe we should go upstairs."

"What's wrong love?" Killian asked, without moving to take a step, holding her hand in his. "That is an awfully serious face you have right now. I'd hate to think we're already on the verge of another attack."

"It's uh...well…" Emma realized she'd never quite done this before. "I'm pregnant."

He considered himself a well composed man. Particularly since having Emma in his life, he prized himself on keeping with good form.

However, given the situation, he could only hope the woman he loved could forgive him for the tremble in his voice when he finally spoke.

"I'm going to be a father." A smile crossed Killian's face, he remembered the dream. "Swan…"

He looked into her eyes to see that she was tearing up.

"This is no time to come to pieces."

"I'm just…" Emma looked away, pressing her face into the hand he rested upon her cheek.

Emma shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

She brushed the back of her hands over her eyes.

"Ah, no." Killian shook his head, refusing to let her build those walls up and keep him out. "If it is bothering you, it does."

"Honestly," Emma said, "You surprise me, Killian. I heard you talking to my mom. That kids aren't in the cards for you."

"Weren't. Killian said, "Not for the Pirate chasing a demon. I'm not that man anymore love."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked him.

"I have a partner that knows what they're doing." Killian said, pulling her close. "I'll go to the ends of the world with you, Swan. Let's call this a start of a long voyage, aye?"

He felt a swell of happiness that was incomparable to anything that he had even thought vaguely resembled happiness in the past.

"Shall we break the happy news to the family?" Killian asked her, bracing for the icy reaction he was sure to receive from David.

Considering that he was fathering the man's other grandchild, he supposed David would have to come around to him now. He chose not to share this thought with Emma, afraid she might laugh it away.

"Whoa there." Emma pressed a hand to his chest. "How about we hold off on that. No need to rush…I mean we have nine months."

Killian chuckled. "Whatever you desire, love."

The fact of the matter was though, he was ready to scream it from the rooftops and hang a flag from the crow's nest.


	2. Chapter 2

These Inconvenient Fireworks

Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone for their patience in waiting for this chapter, and also for taking the time to read and review. I appreciate the feedback (good and bad!) and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try and post Chapter 3 as soon as possible, but right now I'd say it'll be about another week and a half or so.

* * *

"You know, this can….it can wait." Emma said with a noncommittal shrug. "I mean, what's the rush?"

Killian stifled a smile, but Emma didn't miss it. She knew she was being unreasonable, she had put this off three times now, and had promised that this time, absolutely they would tell her family.

"You're running out of excuses love." Killian told her. "It's best that they hear it like this."

"As opposed to the town gossip mill, I know." Emma groaned, dropping down at the foot of his bed.

She was tired. Just the thought of the night with her family was exhausting her. She couldn't even put into words how much she would rather stay in the room with him, here at Granny's, instead of going back to that apartment.

God, they really needed to settle on a place. She couldn't believe she was still living with her parents, and more to the point that they hadn't figured out what was going on yet with her. Sometimes she wondered if they chose to live in oblivion.

"Maybe we should have told Henry first." Emma tried, realizing it was a fair point.

It would have been an even fairer point had she not used it as her excuse last week, before finally deciding she had better tell them all at once. It would be unfair to have Henry carry around the secret before she got up the guts to talk to her parents.

Resigned to the situation however, she got up, trying to convince herself that it would be like when she told Killian. She would build it up into a horrible, terrible nightmare but it would go just fine. Everything would be fine.

"Swan. Killian looked at her with an indulgent smile, taking her by the elbows and pulling her in close.

He kissed the top of her head and she felt that same spark that she always felt when he kissed her.

"This is a wonderful thing." Killian wrapped his arms around her, holding his tight to her chest. "I can't imagine what could make this better, love."

There was just one thing, and it was something he held to firmly. He may have let go of many things from his past life, but he refused to let go of all decency and honor that Emma was worthy of.

She deserved the best of him, and he would never stop giving it to her.

"Well, if my dad doesn't pull out his sword that would make for a swell night." Emma said with a roll of her eyes. "I'll take that as a win."

* * *

"Does everyone want coffee?" Mary Margaret asked, as she went to work in the kitchen. "We have tea as well."

Emma was getting anxious. She had gotten through dinner without dissolving in a complete panic, and watching her mother pace around the kitchen now was making her more nervous than she had been all night.

"Hot chocolate please." Henry asked, looking up from the game of scrabble he was playing with David.

"I'm afraid we don't have rum." David said without looking up from the board.

"Quite alright mate." Killian said with a slight smile. "I seem to have lost the taste for it of late."

David made a little sound that was eclipsed by Mary Margaret's voice.

"David! I need you in the kitchen!"

As soon as he left, and Emma was sure that Henry was absorbed in trying to make his next work she turned to Killian and hissed,

"He can't even be nice over coffee. This is a terrible idea."

"He's being perfectly civil." Killian said, kissing her head. "Absolutely charming."

Killian winked and smirked, looking quite pleased with himself, before slipping away to cavort with Henry.

Emma assumed they were talking scrabble as Killian gestured to the board and leaned back into the couch. This was ridiculous, she decided. She was worked up, she spent her days hiding from her family, and she was so frustrated. She was an adult and she was going to have a baby with a man she loved, who loved her and their baby and was going to be a great father. They were making a family and she wasn't letting it start like that.

This was happy and it was good. She didn't think her life had ever been as good as it was with her family and Killian.

David and Mary Margaret walked back in with mugs of coffee and cocoa. Resigned to the situation, Emma took a breath, turning down the cocoa her mother offered.

"Mom, dad, take a seat. Henry…" Emma gestured for him to join his grandparents. "Park it with your grandparents for a sec."

"Oh god." David said as his grandson joined him on the couch. "You're moving out. Together. With him."

"It's about time." Henry said, with a roll of his eyes. "Is it near the marina? Is it a houseboat, because that would be awesome!"

"Why, that's lovely." Mary Margaret said with a smile. "David, that's wonderful! Don't you dare move too far away though?"

"Yes and no." Emma said hesitantly, glancing over at Killian.

He reached over to take her hand and squeezed it, smiling at her.

"We're looking for a house, a home here," Emma said with a calming breath, looking at Henry in particular. "Because we're going to have a baby."

A cup hit the floor and shattered. Before anyone could utter a word, the sharp noise woke up Neal who wailed loudly.

"Oh my." Mary Margaret said, eyes wide and looking stunned. "Oh, Emma. I have to…"

She looked torn for a moment, completely kerflummoxed by the announcement.

Emma waved her off, "I get it. We can celebrate later. Take care of my baby brother."

She turned to Henry and David, they were the ones whose reactions she was worried about.

"Anyone…?"

"So I'm going to be a brother? That is so cool!" Henry exclaimed, looking as excited as he possibly could. "A boy right? Mom, it's going to be a boy, right?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't quite work that way." Killian said, "It's going to be the grand mystery for some months still."

"Dad?" Emma said in a slightly hesitant tone. "Anything to add?"

David had been like the statue. Emma was without a clue of what he felt. On everything else that involved Killian he had been downright chatty and now he was dead silent. It didn't seem right.

"That's uh…" David got up slowly, shaking his head.

Emma was waiting for the blowback, or quite possibly for Killian to be on the receiving end of his right hook when her dad stunned her by wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight

"If you're happy Emma. You're going to make this kid one of the luckiest in the world." David let her go, and kissed the top of her head.

He took a step back, and looked at Killian surveying him strictly. Finally, he offered him his hand to shake.

With a smile, Killian took his hand and David learned up close to Killian's ear and whispered something Emma couldn't catch before he clapped the pirate on the shoulder.

"What's all that about?" Emma asked.

"Nothing." Killian said, glancing back to her with a smile. "David and I have an understanding, don't we?"

"I'd like to hope so." David said.

"Right, uh…" Emma looked between them questioningly before settling her eyes on Killian. "I'm going to check on mom. You can all behave unsupervised, I hope."

"Model behavior." Killian assured her, giving her a kiss.

"I always do." David said.

"I'll keep an eye on them mom." Henry said. "It'll strictly be good form."

"Way to go, kid." Emma gave him a quick hug. "I can always count on you."

* * *

"Do you suppose she suspects?" Killian asked, once he was quite sure she was out of earshot. "You did take it rather well."

"No way." David shook his head. "It's all going to plan. Not even Mary Margaret knows."

"She's clueless." Henry said. "We just have to wait. My mom said she'll come by for coffee. She doesn't want to miss it all."

"It would have been easier had we not rescheduled for a month." Killian said with a dry note of amusement.

"Consider yourself lucky." David said, "It took me the better part of a year to pin down Snow."

Killian chuckled. The challenge...knowing that at the end he would have her...it was worth every second.

The day after Emma had told him that she was carrying their child, he'd gone to see David. If they were going to make their family, it would be done right by all of them.

Regardless of the prince's feelings about him, he was still her father and no matter how Emma might pretend what he thought didn't matter, he knew better. Her parents, her family meant the world to her.

_He requested David's permission to take her hand. Killian hadn't been playing games when he said she wasn't just a conquest to him. She was _everything _to him._

_Emma was his love and his life. She was his future._

_It was a relief when David not only offered his blessing, but seemed pleased._

"_You took this better than I could imagine." Killian had said._

"_All I ever wanted was to know that you take my daughter's heart with care." David told him, "And for the rest of time, I'll hold you to that, Killian. Take care of her heart."_

"_With my life." Killian assured him._

"The apple hardly falls far." Killian said. "She's made it a challenge."

"Mom makes everything a challenge." Henry laughed, "You get that by now, don't you Killian?"

"Aye, my boy." Killian laughed, clapping a hand to his shoulder. "That I do."

"You know, you could have told me about the baby too." Henry said, a little begrudgingly. "I can keep a secret."

A knock at the door interrupted before he could respond.

"That's mom. I knew she wouldn't miss it." Henry ran to get the door.

That had been nerve-wracking, nearly as much so as this night was, Killian thought in the free moment. Telling Henry. In a lot of ways, more so than going to David.

_On one of their many expeditions at the docks Killian had gotten up the nerve to express his intentions to Henry. It had been strange to be so scared just talking to a boy, but the truth was that Henry really wasn't just a boy to him any less than Bae had been._

_He loved him as much as he could a child of his own flesh, and it was important for him to make things right, and for the boy to know this._

_He studied the knots that Henry had done._

"_You know that I love your mother." Killian said, unable to precept it. "I love you both."_

"_Of course." Henry said, without looking up from the map that was his newest project. "You're family Killian."_

"_About that." Killian said, "I'm looking at making that a little more concrete and permanent. Well, that is if your mother will have me."_

"_What do you mean?" Henry asked, his curiosity piqued enough that he abandoned the map and began to study Killian._

"_I'd like to ask Emma to be my wife." Killian said. "With your approval, of course?"_

Henry had given it to him, and done so vehemently.

Killian smiled, thinking about this as Henry spilled the whole story to his other mother.

"Coffee, Regina?" David offered, coming around the room with the pot. "I'm sure you can use it after this surprise."

"Yes, thank you." Regina laughed as Henry winded down, hiding a smile behind her hand. "That is quite the story. Grand romantic gestures, and all. Good on you, Hook."

Killian rolled his eyes, leave it to the evil queen to not allow him to abandon his colorful and distasteful moniker. He preferred to leave that in the past, because now he was focused on his future.

"Why aren't you more surprised?" Henry frowned. "Even I didn't know the whole story."

"Of course I'm surprised." Regina said from underneath the mug of coffee, "Don't be so suspicious Henry. I'm merely happy for our lovely couple."

Regina glanced up at him.

"Speaking of that. Where is the other half of this party? Is Mary Margaret bemoaning the loss of her only daughter to a pirate?"

Regina chuckled.

"Mom." Henry looked up at her with a frown. "We're all practicing good form."

"That is a trait that doesn't apply to queens, thank god." Regna turned to her coffee, and put her attention on David. "Or politicians. Speaking of that, we will have a slight matter to discuss, since this news will go public soon."

"Henry, I brought a cobbler." Regina said, turning to her son. "Can you place it in the kitchen for me?"

Henry nodded his head begrudgingly, used to being gotten rid of.

Killian studied the queen carefully as she discussed town politics with David. It struck him as funny, the world had changed so much, but government and politicians still left him with a bad taste in him mouth.

* * *

Emma walked into the room to find Mary Margaret rocking Neal back to sleep. She smiled slightly as she thought about it, but it was with a twinge as she thought about all those moment that she never got to have with Henry. All those moments that she and her mom didn't get to share.

It was all going to be different with baby...with the baby. Emma conceded that that was not one of the things they'd cleared up exactly.

"He's quiet." Emma said quietly, leaning up against the crib. "Hiding out?"

Mary Margaret's bottom lip trembled slightly.

"Oh Emma...I'm sorry. It's all just…" She shook her head, getting up tiredly and placing Neal back into his crib carefully. "I thought it would be different. I thought we would have more time...we were just starting to be a family."

"Mom…" Emma fought back tears at her mother's speech, grabbing her and hugging her tightly. "This changes nothing. We are a family and we always will be. You guys are my parents...all that's changing is that our family is getting a little bigger."

Mary Margaret laughed, and it caught on a sob on its way out.

"But you're leaving now."

"Mom." Emma laughed as she loosened her grip on her. "Storybrooke is a small town."

She squeezed her mom's hand,

"Let's be real. It's not like dad would let Killian whisk me away to parts unknown even if he wanted to."

"That's true." Mary Margaret said cleaning the tears away with the back of her hands. "He wouldn't."

She smiled.

"As a matter of fact, he's probably threatening him with his sword right now."

Considering how much better this was making her mother feel, Emma let her roll with it.

"I'm sure he is."

"Right, well. We'd better get back to them. We can't ruin such a joyous occasion with bloodshed." Mary Margaret said, sounding more composed about the matter at hand.

Emma laughed, "I can't argue with that."

As they walked back into the living room, Emma decided that her mother's prediction may have come to fruition. Regina and David were arguing about something. At least there weren't any swords in play yet.

She looked past them to meet Killian's eyes and he shrugged, returning to the game of scrabble that Henry was working on beside him.

"Regina, no business." Mary Margaret chastised her. "Haven't you heard, this is a big occasion?"

Regina turned in her chair with a wide smile and Emma interceded before she could speak.

"Oh I'm sure there are other matters to discuss." Emma said, "Regina, I saw your cobbler. It looks delicious. I know I can't wait for a slice."

"Oh well, it's no secret." Regina said pointedly. "I'd be happy to share it with you."

"I'm sure." Emma said dryly. "Maybe later."

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret said, looking to Regina. "You said you weren't ever telling the secret to your cobbler. What changed?"

"I suppose it's a fitting gift for the woman of the hour." Regina said. "Besides, when you asked, I really didn't like you very much."

"It's so exciting, isn't it?" Mary Margaret said, ignoring Regina's statement. "Did you ever imagine?"

"Nope!" Emma exclaimed loudly, "Killian, why don't you help my mom with the cobbler. Dad, I'm sure you had better put on a pot of coffee."

"Emma, I just made one." David looked confused.

"And it probably went cold while we were waiting for Regina." Emma said.

"OK..." David said slowly, "I'll make that decaf."

"I'll be helping with the pie then." Killian said, seemingly getting that Emma was trying to clear the room.

"Cobbler." Regina corrected. "It's not a pie."

Emma caught Killian rolling his eyes and kissed him quickly before he left the room. Then she remembered Henry.

"Forget it." He said with a sigh before leaving the room in a sign of surrender. "I know when someone is trying to get rid of me."

"Please me nice." Emma asked, "Please. She's being very anxious about this."

"I can be nice." Regina said. "However, you owe me that moment."

Emma groaned, sinking into the couch.

"I knew I'd live to regret this."

Regina chuckled, "Now you're sounding like a Charming. I wonder if the baby will have that or the self-assured snark of its pirate father."

Emma looked her way and frowned critically.

"Nice."

"This is as nice as I get." Regina said with a raised eyebrow at Emma. "And I save it for my friends."

Emma hid a smile as she leaned back into the couch. It was a strange world, but she counted herself as lucky to call Regina a friend.

"You know, you already have my first born. Doesn't that make us even?"

Regina smiled, "Not quite, I'm afraid."

They both sat in an easy silence for a moment as everyone else worked in the kitchen.

"Does it have a name yet?" Regina asked.

Emma looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Regina, it's still an 'it'. What do you think?"

* * *

All it took was four words being uttered in that kitchen cove and David and Killian appeared to realize an error in both of their actions.

"Come on now," Mary Margaret repeated her question when she didn't get an answer. "What's the big secret?"

She was frustrated and still trying to come to terms. Her daughter was starting a whole new life now, there was going to be a separation. They couldn't all live their happily ever after in this cozy loft.

Emma was having a baby, and she was falling in love. Mary Margaret was so happy for her, to see the way she had opened her heart, and being able to watch her daughter being so happy was all she ever wanted but it all seemed to be happening so fast.

"Henry," David suggested slowly, "Why don't you take your mother some coffee?"

"I've already been kicked out of that room." Henry said. "If I'm going to be shuffled out of a room every time everyone needs to talk, you need a bigger house."

"Just for the moment, if you can humor us." Killian said, clearly trying to avoid looking at Mary Margaret but still feeling the burn of her stare.

"Well I don't like the sound of this." Mary Margaret said.

"I'll make sure Neal is still asleep." Henry said, with an almost eager tone in his voice.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Mary Margaret said, looking both men up and down. "What is going on? Is there something wrong with Emma you aren't telling me?"

"It's nothing bad." David said.

"Yes, but still I think the conversation would go far more smoothly if you put down the flipper." Killian suggested.

He wouldn't put it past her to slice him open with it once the truth was announced.

"Spatula." Mary Margaret said. "It's called a spatula, and don't distract me. I want to know what you are keeping from me."

"I asked for your husband's permission to take Emma's hand." Killian said.

For the moment, she appeared to be frozen.

"In marriage?" Mary Margaret said slowly, feeling a wave of confusion.

Emma hadn't told her this part. It made sense, of course. But why hadn't she known? How was everything snowballing so fast, and turning into such a huge change?

"That would be the case." Killian said.

"Oh." Mary Margaret's eyebrows furrowed together.

She was not going to cry. It was like Emma said. Nothing was changing. This was merely a big moment in her daughter's life. One that she would be a part of.

"Well. I'm glad you and David had a chance to discuss it." Mary Margaret said, turning away to dish up cobbler. "It's good that we haven't lost all the archaic traditions of our old world."

"I apologize. Profusely." Killian said, pleading with her back. "I should have come to you both, Mary Margaret if you'll entertain me for the moment."

Killian paused, and Mary Margaret set the spatula down, and turned around waiting to see what the Pirate had to say.

She watched him fumble at his side for a moment, and she knew that confusion. Sometimes she found herself looking for the security of the weapon she had always kept holstered. It reminded her that he was a part of their world, not this one.

Something about that was consoling to her.

"I love your daughter with all my heart." Killian pronounced, a serious look in his light eyes, "I wish to ask her to be my wife, but I would never seek to drive a wedge between Emma and her family, which is why the approval of you both is so important."

Mary Margaret smiled. A true love, a kind love was all she wanted her daughter to have.

"You can't ever take her from here." Mary Margaret said, "Okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Killian said, a smile crossing his face. "Her place is beside the ones she lives, and I just hope to be in that company."

Mary Margaret nodded her head.

"Everyone needs their dessert."

She dished up plates of cobbler.

"Give that big piece to Emma. She's too skinny."

Killian laughed,

"Aye, I'll be sure to do that."

She made a note, he may have been from another world like him, but they had all assimilated with the normal culture. Normal people didn't talk like that. And god, he needed to figure out their language if he was going to be a member of this family.

* * *

Killian was getting anxious. Dessert was lasting longer than expected, and he had a schedule. He would have thought it would get easier, but each extension of the moment, had made this worse.

Harder.

Scarier.

He knew that there was no guarantee of Emma's answer. She was, above all else, a challenge. He wanted her to be his challenge, and he wanted their world to be one where their love for each other was official…

By the book, as Liam would say. God love him, how Liam would poke fun in the day of his insistence of doing things by the book. Much had changed over the course of the last few centuries, but in this matter he was still a traditionalist.

"Killian."

He shot to attention, realizing by the turn in Emma's voice he had been lost in his thoughts.

"Yes love." He felt a smile grow as he looked at her.

She was radiant, beautiful. As much so as any princess, any woman he had come across in three centuries of voyages.

"Henry said you were thinking about taking a walk. How about I join you guys?"

Henry locked eyes with him, trying to shake his head furtively. This part of the plan had gone wrong. He and Emma were to be alone at the waterfront.

"A walk would be wonderful." Killian said.

"But I have to stay." Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I promised Grandma I'd help with the dishes."

"That is true." Mary Margaret said with a nod of her head. Why don't you both enjoy a nice walk?

"Trust us, in a few months you won't have time for pleasantries like that." David said.

Killian was thankful for the assistance. It seemed that if Emma had her way, he wouldn't ever have the opportunity to propose to her.

"We can wait." Emma said, "It's still early, isn't it?"

"In a manner of speaking." Killian thought. The sun would be setting soon, and the moment would pass.

"No." Henry said. "Besides, I ate way too much cobbler and Mom and I have some homework to do."

He gave Killian a firm look.

"Well, I suppose we can't interfere in the boy's education." Killian said, "Shall we still take that walk, love?"

Emma smiled up at him as he offered his hand.

"How could I pass up that offer?"

"Bring a jacket," Mary Margaret called after them. "There's a nip in the air."

Killian tugged her beloved leather jacket from the hook and held it open for her to slip into before pulling his own on. He patted the pocket self-consciously, assuring himself that the ring was still there. He felt the small lump, and was struck by what a weight it was.

"Don't gossip about us when we're gone." Emma called to them in a joking tone.

Killian almost laughed. He wondered if she would be furious if she knew how all omniscient everyone else was compared to her.

Hopefully their engagement would allow her to forgive him for all this scheming.

* * *

The streets were quiet tonight. As sheriff, this was something she was hyper aware of.

However, Killian was too. This was also a characteristic she had become quite aware of. Whenever he was this quiet, there was something going on.

"You're thinking too hard." She nudged him playfully with her elbow.

It was so easy with him. As he erupted his arm around her shoulder, and she fell into his grasp she thought of that. It was supposed to be easy, wasn't it? It always seemed so easy with her parents. She wanted that.

"Just enough." Killian told her, his pink lips curving up into a half smile. "Are you warm enough love?"

"Just enough." Emma said with a playful wink. "The warm weather is nearly here. I guess that means I'll be losing my best guys to the sea, won't I?"

"I wouldn't call it a loss." Killian said, kissing the top of her head.

"When you're not around, I call it a loss." Emma felt a skip of her heart as she felt the fear, the awkwardness of such a statement and no words to cover it with.

"As do I." Killian said.

Abruptly he stopped. They were in front of the clock tower. She hadn't thought much of this place but it gave her a chill. Killian had nearly died here. A lot of terrible things had happened here...and some good ones too.

"I'd had a plan." Killian said. "But I realize it wasn't nearly right enough."

For a moment, she was stunned, realizing something strange and peculiar was happening.

"Emma Swan." Killian turned, stepped back and faced her, holding her hand in his. "I love you. I love you with all my heart, and I will love you every day that my heart beats."

He dropped down to one knee.

"I'm asking you. I've loved you for so long now, and all I wish is the freedom to continue loving you for the rest of our lives. To make a family with you."

"What do you say, Swan?" Killian squeezes her hand and looked into her eyes. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

For the moment, she felt struck dumb. She didn't think she could ever be as happy, as enthralled as when he shared in her joy at having a child with her. At having their child.

She had imagined this. All the love she had, as much as she loved him and the life they were sharing she hadn't imagined this.

And yet, she felt her heart skip. She loved him, and he loved her, understood her in a way she felt no one ever would.

He was her family.

"Yes." Emma said, squeezing his hand. "Killian, yes. I want... I want all of this. With you."

For a moment, he seemed stunned, surprised and then with a great greater he said a ring of emerald and diamonds on her finger.

"I will be with you, love you always." Killian came to his feet and kissed her.

It was long and hard, and as his arms circled around her holding her tight, she realized she was getting everything she ever wanted.


End file.
